Typically, professionals use a drilling tool to create holes in stud lumber used to frame buildings. By creating holes in the studs, the professionals are able to run electrical wire and plumbing materials through the studs. The holes for the electrical wire and plumbing materials are typically no larger than seven-eighths of an inch. Nevertheless, the drilling tool typically used to create the holes can be capable of creating more than the needed torque to cut such a hole.
The capability to provide torque, even if unused, can require that the drilling tool have a relatively large motor and/or complex transmission that can lead to an increase in the size of the drilling tool. As the studs are generally arranged in a wall at sixteen inches on center, there can be limited room between two studs for placement of the drilling tool. In addition, the additional torque can make the drilling tool cumbersome to hold while drilling, as the user must resist the rotation of the drilling tool.